El Mago, la Emperatriz y la Torre
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: SECUELA DE LA TRASTIENDA. Tras el fallido asalto a la Boutique Carrusel, Rarity cree haber alcanzado al fin el poder absoluto sobre Equestria. Ha acabado con Moonchaser, derrotado a Restraining Chain y establecido su supremacía sobre la Princesa Celestia. Sin embargo, apenas puede imaginarse que su posición no es segura y que quien menos espera conspira para derribarla de su trono.
1. Cenit

**Buenas. Por fin, Emerlé vuelve con la esperada secuela de la Trastienda.**

 **Lo primero de todo, desearos a todos una feliz Navidad. Lo segundo, decir que por fin tengo una excusa para subir tan tarde: No pude escribir desde Septiembre a principios de Noviembre. Luego, exámenes.**

 **Como ya he indicado dos veces anteriormente, esta el la secuela de mi primera historia "La trastienda" Por eso, si no la has leído, te recomiendo que lo hagas (puedes encontrarla en mi perfil). Como siempre, esta historia tiene rating M por escenas de violencia, sexo, y como novedad, temas relacionados con el juego y lo esotérico.**

 **Espero que esta historia esté a la altura de su predecesora. Sin más, comenzamos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MLP FIM no me pertenece, sino a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro. Si me perteneciera, a buenas horas iba yo a estar escribiendo esto.**

* * *

La tormenta de nieve que había comenzado a las tres de la tarde rugía ahora con todas sus fuerzas. Incómoda, Rarity miró a través de los ventanales de su despacho. Ojalá aquello no retrasara a sus capos e impidiera celebrar la importante reunión que les aguardaba.

—"Estúpido invierno…"—pensó Rarity de nuevo.

Por más que quisiera, no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar. Ojalá que de aquella reunión saliera un segundo y se restaurara el status quo perdido con la inoportuna llegada de Restraining Chain una semana antes. La intromisión del policía se había saldado con la muerte de Helping Minion, su segundo, y la casi desarticulación de su mafia. Y pensar que aquello había comenzado con una idiota que no tuvo mejor idea que intentar vender droga al jefe de la secreta… La unicornio no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

—"Estúpida Charming Dawn… definitivamente debo escoger mejor a mis agentes"—murmuró, molesta.

Al menos aquel policía fue apartado del caso.

Aquello le recordaba… ¿Qué se podía hacer con el cuerpo de Fluttershy? Era evidente que si no aparecía en un lapso medianamente razonable de tiempo, todos comenzarían a sospechar… La unicornio resopló satisfecha. Al fin tenía algo emocionante que hacer tras su victoria total.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos de Rarity. Genial, pensó Snipershot ya se anticipa a mis deseos.

—Entra, Snipershot—ordenó—: Tengo toda una lista de cosas que debes hacer…

Pero para su sorpresa no fue el brillante cuerpo dorado del sicario el que se dejó ver. Con su habitual aire despreocupado, Account entró en el despacho de Rarity, agachó la cabeza cuando llegó a la altura de su jefa, y antes de que la unicornio pudiera decir nada, Account afirmó:

—He oído que Restraining Chain ha sido detenido, y que no ha habido necesidad de activar el protocolo Fénix. No se preocupe, tengo contactos—alegó la contable, que había advertido que Rarity estaba dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones—. Así pues, si no le importa, me gustaría pedirle que me restituya en mi antiguo puesto de contable.

Qué descaro, pensó la unicornio. Se había bajado del barco cuando peor le iban las cosas, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y ahora que se había evidenciado que todo iba a salir bien reaparecía como si nada hubiera pasado a pedirle de nuevo trabajo. ¡Qué afrenta!

Pero sin embargo… Account era única en su trabajo (desde luego, no se podía poner un anuncio de contable de la mafia), eficiente, secretista y siempre acababa averiguando cosas que no debía conocer. Y esto último era preocupante ¿quién sabía si le había dicho algo a alguien el tiempo que había estado fuera? La unicornio miró a la contable, molesta consigo misma. Por muy traidora que fuera, todos sus servicios a la mafia habían logrado compensarlo.

—De acuerdo, Account. Vuelve a tu despacho. Pero debo advertirte—la pony miró fijamente a su jefa—; de que si vuelves a abandonar el barco habrá consecuencias.

La pegaso realizó una breve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó dando sonoras pisadas. Poco después de que saliera la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez para dejar paso a Snipershot.

—Hola, Snipershot. —El unicornio también se inclinó. La modista le hizo levantarse, aburrida ya de aquellos rituales—. Hoy tienes dos misiones. La primera de ellas, lleva estas cartas a nuestros mensajeros. Están en el servicio postal de la estación de Ponyville: deja las cartas en el único casillero cerrado con llave y ellos harán el resto. Y segundo, idea alguna manera de deshacerte del cadáver de Fluttershy. No vale con tirarlo al río: debe ser algo de lo que mis amigas, en especial Twilight, no sospechen. ¿Has entendido?

El sicario pegó un fuerte talonazo al suelo y se retiró rápidamente al Club Carrusel. Una vez a solas, la unicornio suspiró. Ojalá su sicario consiguiera camuflar el suicidio bien.

Lo único que quedaba por arreglar ya, dejando a un lado el tema sucesorio, era la fuga de Scootaloo y Gallant Wing. Aunque solo conocieran a Helping Minion, si acudían a la policía podía surgir un nuevo Restraining Chain que enredara aún más las cosas. Y eso era algo que la unicornio no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

No pensaba perder a alguien tan importante para ella como Helping Minion otra vez.

Pero no sabía realmente qué hacer, aparte de dar aviso a sus capos para que la ajusticiaran si alguna vez aparecía por alguna de las ciudades importantes. En realidad, era Helping Minion quien llevaba la mafia de Ponyville, era él quien conocía a los traficantes, era él quien dirigía y era él a quien respetaba aquella chusma que componía la base de su organización en aquel pueblo. La unicornio rechinó los dientes, molesta. Sin base, la cima se cae. De nuevo, el único que podía salvarla era Snipershot. Con suerte, incluso Account y sus contactos. Tendría que preguntarles.

Pero Sweetie Belle ya estaría a punto de llegar del colegio, y no sería adecuado que llegara sola con toda la nieve que estaba cayendo. Todo está en su lugar, se repitió para tranquilizarse. Cuando los jefes vengan, recuperaré el status quo.

Preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana, la unicornio cubrió rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de la entrada secreta y la abrió. Pero algo la detuvo en seco antes de que cogiera un abrigo de nieve y saliera. No, aquello no podía ser.

La unicornio, caída de rodillas, levantó un par de jirones de tela que cayeron blandamente al suelo. Rápidamente siguieron algunas lágrimas. Con la visión borrosa por el dolor, la unicornio levantó mágicamente todos los restos de sus preciosos vestidos de alta costura, sus modelos de diario y aquello que pensaba presentar en el próximo salón de la moda de Canterlot. Todo destruido, todo hecho pedazos. Las horas de trabajo que había invertido. El tejido que había comprado. Las joyas que había obtenido de los perros diamante. Todo por el suelo. Todo destrozado. Inservible. Roto. La nada. Aquello era lo peor que le había pasado nunca.

Incapaz de contener por un segundo más el dolor que nacía de su pecho, la unicornio cayó al fin al suelo, mientras torrentes de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Un último grito desgarró su garganta acongojada:

—¡Maldito seas, Restraining Chain! ¡De todas las cosas malas que me has hecho, esta es sin duda la peor!

* * *

Snipershot se permitió descansar un poco una vez el pueblo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie le hiciera preguntas incómodas como porqué llevaba un saco más grande que él a cuestas en dirección al bosque Everfree. Para estar más cómodo, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el saco y se tumbó sobre el duro suelo de tierra, y bufó. ¿No podían haberle mandado un unicornio de escolta, o aún mejor, habérselo mandado a otro? Su trabajo, a fin de cuentas, era matar enemigos de la mafia. No trasportar sus cadáveres a saber dónde.

El camino desde el club carrusel hasta el bosque había sido un verdadero suplicio. El peso del saco le había impedido trasportarse por los tejados como solía hacer para ocultar camino, así que había tenido que usar las callejuelas más recónditas y menos atestadas, lo que había alargado su agonía bastante más. En realidad, había tardado tres horas y media en cubrir un camino que normalmente recorría en un cuarto de hora. Por lo menos la nieve había causado que la mayoría de ponys se quedaran en sus casas. Pero, si no tenía cuidado, también podía delatarle.

Cuando hubo recuperado fuerzas, el pony efectuó un curioso ritual: retrocedió hasta la última calle del pueblo, pisó sus propias huellas y encaminó sus pasos hacia una de las casas. Después, fue retrocediendo de espaldas, borrando todas las huellas que había dejado y que de nuevo iba dejando sobre la nieve, hasta llegar al punto de partida. Cuando el pony miró su obra se sintió bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Ya no había nadie que pudiera seguir su rastro.

—"Ahora me queda lo más difícil…"—pensó el brillante pony dorado, desanimado.

Con mucho cuidado para evitar una caída que echara por tierra su brillante plan, el sicario comenzó a mover las patas de la pegaso como si caminara. Así, como si fuera un actor que manejara a una marioneta, comenzó a llevar a la dulce yegua a lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree. En un momento dado, comenzó a hacer las huellas mucho más amplias, para simular una carrera, y cuando al fin consideró que se había internado lo suficiente en aquel peligroso lugar, la dejó caer y él se apoyó encima, totalmente agotado.

Con un poco de suerte, el asunto de Fluttershy se habría acabado. Todo el pueblo pensaría que la pegaso había salido a buscar algo, y había sido sorprendida por un depredador. Había tratado de huir, pero había muerto igualmente. Esta vez se había superado como sicario.

La cuestión era otra: ¿cuánto había tardado? Aunque no había dejado de nevar, la disminución de la luz que llegaba desde el cielo indicaba que ya era tarde y pronto caería la noche. Alarmado, el pony comenzó a retroceder borrando sus huellas hasta la entrada del bosque. Cuando llegó suspiró, aliviado. Por fin se había acabado. Ya sólo había que encargarse de entregar las cartas a los mensajeros.

De repente, los agudos ojos del sicario detectaron algo moviéndose dentro de la cabaña de Fluttershy, y sacó la cerbatana por instinto. Si dentro había alguien, le hubiera visto o no, iba a acabar en el fondo del río, aunque aquello le retrasara aún más.

Durante algunos segundos de absoluta tensión para Snipershot no pasó nada, hasta que finalmente un pequeño conejito blanco salió del interior de la casa de Fluttershy. Por los restos de zanahoria que había en su pelaje, era fácil deducir que se había estado alimentando allí.

Snipershot se quedó mirándole. Estaba convencido de que había visto a aquel conejo en alguna parte, pero… ¿en cuál? ¿No se estaría confundiendo con otro? Más importante aún: ¿era mascota de Fluttershy? ¿Sería posible que alertara de su desaparición?

Angel se limitó a contemplar a aquel pony dorado que le estaba mirando tan fijamente. ¿Qué querría aquel estúpido? Al ver que no le apartaba la mirada, se dirigió a él dando pequeños saltitos. Con un poco de suerte sería un pusilánime como Fluttershy y conseguía que le cuidara.

A medio camino notó un pequeño pinchazo, pero no le prestó importancia. Pero, a medida que iba avanzando hacia el poni dorado, notó cómo algo le oprimía el pecho y respirar se le iba haciendo cada vez más complicado. En un momento dado, sus extremidades se volvieron rígidas y el conejo se quedó a medio salto, cayendo de lado sobre la nieve. No podía respirar, no podía moverse y ni siquiera podía expulsar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿Qué acababa de pasarle? ¿Por qué no se podía mover? ¿Era todo aquello un castigo mágico por la muerte de Fluttershy? La expresión de angustia del conejo se petrificó en un instante y todo se volvió negro.

El sicario cogió el cadáver de Angel y lo tiró al margen del bosque. De Fluttershy sí, pero ¿quién se iba a preocupar de un conejo? Además, era perfectamente posible interpretar que había salido a buscarla y muerto de frío.

Pero ahora había cosas más importantes de lo que preocuparse. Así pues, con el sol de la espalda al ocaso, Snipershot se dirigió a la estación con las siete cartas.

* * *

—No era para tanto, guapa. Tú y yo podríamos pasar un buen…

Otro sonoro bofetón retumbó en el Club Carrusel. Rarity, furibunda, elevó mágicamente al pegaso que se había atrevido a sobarla y lo echó del club sin más miramientos. ¿Cómo había podido atreverse a toquetearla a ella, y encima insistir después de decirle que ella no trabajaba allí? ¡Qué desvergüenza! ¡Vaya desfachatez!

Lo peor de todo era que, aunque se hubiera quedado con las ganas de enviarle a Snipershot, aquello no hubiera hecho sino encender las sospechas de la policía…

Por fin se había acordado. Debía reinstaurar al idiota conveniente de Lazycop.

Antes de abandonar el local, se fijó en una yegua que conocía. Qué raro, se parecía a Account… No, era Account. ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Anda, si es Rarity —dijo la contable, divertida, cuando la unicornio tomó asiento junto a ella. Tomó una copa de su combinado favorito, ginebra con tónica, y preguntó—: ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿También ha venido a disfrutar del espectáculo?

—En absoluto, Account. Vine aquí por si podía despejar mis dudas sobre la sucesión de Helping Minion, pero parece que eso deberá decidirse en el cónclave de dentro de tres días—La unicornio suspiró, y luego inquirió a su vez—: ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿Miras a los caballos?

—Y lo que no son caballos —repuso ella divertida—.Ya sabe usted que me gusta escribir con lápiz y con pluma. Vengo todas las semanas al menos una vez. —Ante la mirada extrañada de su jefa, Account decidió cambiar de tema y explicó—: Va a ser muy difícil sustituir a Helping Minion. ¿Por qué? Porque él conocía a la mayoría de los que están haciendo el trabajo bajo. Si quiere mi consejo, nombre segundo de la mafia a alguien que le conociera y apreciara, y compre su lealtad con billetes. No será en absoluto lo mismo, pero al menos no dejará la sucesión en manos de alguien que no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes, la unicornio agradeció el consejo a su subordinada y subió las escaleras del intrincado sistema de salas hasta el despacho de Account. Aunque su consejo era bueno, prefería discutirlo con sus capos. Al menos, si todo salía mal, podía repartirse las culpas con ellos.

Cuando al fin llegó, llamó a la puerta. La unicornio sabía muy bien que, aunque Account no estuviera, allí había alguien.

—¿Por fin ha pasado, jefa? ¿Puedo salir?—preguntó una voz quejumbrosa desde el interior.

—Sí, Lazycop, sí —informó ella en tono resignado. Cuando el policía salió de la sala, la unicornio suspiró y comentó—: Si no me conviniera que seas la autoridad, una desgracia equina como tú jamás sería jefe de la policía.

—Se hace lo que se puede —se quejó él—. Al menos cumplo la función que me ha encargado.

—Al menos, al menos —suspiró Rarity con aire conformista—. Anda, tira, si es que no te has olvidado de dónde trabajabas.

Las tímidas protestas del pony no consiguieron ablandar a Rarity, y al fin, el caballo salió de la Boutique Carrusel y se dirigió a la comisaría de donde había debido huir sólo dos días atrás. Cuando al fin llegó, la primero que hizo fue poner en marcha la chocolatera, poner los cascos sobre la mesa, y cuando sabía que nadie le veía, abrazó a la chocolatera y declaró:

—Mi vieja amiga, cuánto te había echado de menos. No te habrán profanado obligándote a preparar asquerosos cafés, ¿verdad?

* * *

Muy pronto se hizo evidente para Snipershot que los únicos siete clientes del bar de la estación eran los encargados de llevar los mensajes de su jefa a los capos regionales. Cuando dejó las cartas en la consigna que le habían indicado, el pony se sintió libre. Por fin habían terminado todas sus ocupaciones del día. Ya podía ir a ver a su novia.

Sin embargo, su alegría se tornó gradualmente en preocupación a medida que avanzaba en dirección a la casa de su amada. Hasta el momento su trabajo había sido muy tranquilo, limitándose a ejecutar a ponys que no pagaban o se pasaban de listos, pero la última semana le había revelado que aquello podía ser mucho más complicado, y por supuesto, mucho más peligroso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubieran detenido? ¿Qué hubieran pensado sus pobres padres, que estaban convencidos de que se ganaba la vida como tirador profesional? Peor aún: ¿qué hubiera podido pensar su novia?

El pony dorado trató de sacudirse de encima aquellos pensamientos tan incómodos, pero siguieron molestándole durante un buen rato más. La vida de sicario, pensó, era mucho más incómoda de lo que parecía. El tenía mucha suerte de haber sido reclutado en los compases finales de la guerra contra Moonchaser. Lo más probable es que no hubiera dado la talla si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse en cualquier ciudad para matar a un pony escoltado, como sí había hecho la legendaria sicaria anterior. Bueno, a lo mejor sí, pero eso significaría mucho más trabajo, y ya había roto con su primera novia porque sus horarios eran incompatibles. Snipershot suspiró. Aquello había acabado fatal.

Molesto por ser incapaz de parar de reflexionar, el pony pisó con fuerza. Su novia tenía derecho a conocer la verdad. Aunque él no estaba dispuesto a decírsela. De momento, no había ningún problema.

A fin de cuentas, la paz y la tranquilidad habían vuelto al fin a Ponyville.

* * *

—Te digo que le das demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza, Twilight. Descansa un poco, te vendrá bien —le aconsejó Spike, tumbado en su cesta.

—No es así, Spike —le regañó la alicornio—. No puede ser casualidad que desaparezca Flutttershy y al poco tiempo detengan a Restraining Chain. En realidad, sólo con la detención de Restraining Chain deberías intentar ayudarme a desvelar la verdad. Sabes tan bien como yo que ese pony es incapaz de cometer un crimen.

—Porque es tan cabeza cuadrada que es incapaz de pensar en algo que no sea ley, ley y después ley. Sabes cómo me mata eso. No me alegro de su detención, pero sabes que ese policía no me gustaba para nada —se quejó el dragón.

—No digas esas tonterías sin fundamento… Aunque es cierto que él es como yo sería si no hubiera descubierto la magia de la amistad. Sea lo que sea, Spike, estoy convencido de que en todo esto hay algo muy grave. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, porque todos los datos que Restraining Chain obtuvo durante su investigación serán destruidos.

Cansada, Twilight se apoyó sobre el alféizar de la ventana. La noche estrellada era preciosa, estaba claro que aquella vez Luna se había esmerado mucho en prepararla. Si no se equivocaba, en dos noches sería el juicio del jefe de la policía secreta… Y aún era incapaz de imaginarse el delito por el que le habían imputado. Si por algo se conocía a Restraining Chain en la corte, era precisamente por su devoción a las Princesas y a la autoridad. Él nunca hubiera hecho nada que hubiera puesto en peligro su trabajo de toda su vida. Pero… ¿el qué?

—Spike, he tomado una decisión. Voy a investigar lo que ha pasado con Restraining Chain.

El dragón escupió el líquido que estaba tomando, e inquirió:

—¿Que vas a qué? —Antes de que su amiga pudiera responder, él dijo—: Twilight, si de verdad tu amigo es tan leal a las princesas, ahí detrás hay algo muy gordo. Así que te sugiero que dejemos el caso en manos de Celestia. Ella sabrá lo que hacerse.

Twilight frunció el ceño ante lo desconsiderado de la repuesta del dragón, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Fuera o que fuera, lo mejor era no inmiscuirse antes del juicio. Cansada de pensar, se acurrucó junto a Spike. Fuera lo que fuera aquello, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde como para hacer algo.

* * *

—Señor Mailmoney, ha llegado correo de Ponyville —informó un pegaso blanco, de melena azul como el mar y cuya marca de belleza era un sobre.

—Mmm… Veamos qué trae Rarity…Qué pena que no sea dinero —se lamentó el pegaso.

Con cuidado, el pony abrió el sobre lacrado, y a medida que lo leía, sus facciones se iban contrayendo en un gesto de decepción. Cuando al fin terminó, la arrugó y comentó para sí mismo:

—Pues sí que tenemos un problema…

* * *

—Don Beautifulsea —dijo humildemente un pony de tierra al opulento unicornio—: Nos ha llegado una carta de Rarity.

—Genial —repuso él despreocupadamente, se encendió un puro, y al ver que el pony no se movía, espetó—: ¿A qué esperas, merdellón? ¡Deja eso y lárgate!

Ruborizado, el asistente de Beautifulsea puso rápidamente la carta encima de la mesa y se marchó al trote. Mascullando una maldición contra los estúpidos ponys que le hacían perder su valioso tiempo, el capo abrió descuidadamente el sobre y leyó la misiva. Cuando al fin la terminó, la arrugó, la tiró al suelo y dijo, como si la mafiosa estuviera presente:

—Coño, ya te dije que pusieras de segundo a alguien de bien, que la chusma no trae más que problemas.

* * *

—Tenemos una carta de Rarity, señor Suitbelt —informó un pegaso.

—¿Tan pronto? —dijo él, extrañado—: Bueno, veamos qué quiere.

A diferencia de los anteriores, el ayudante se quedó en su lugar, escuchando cómo Suitbelt leía en voz alta la misiva de la unicornio, su voz tornándose cada vez más grave. Cuando al fin acabó, se giró hacia su asistente y preguntó:

—Y bien, Orange Fields ¿Crees que debería optar a ascender en la escala?

—Lo dudo mucho, señor. —El capo frunció el ceño, y su asistente le aclaró—: La guerra está perdida frente a Lucky Chip y Music Palace, por muy bien situado que usted esté. Lo que le recomiendo es crear un bastión mafioso aquí que nadie pueda conquistar, y hacerse rico. ¿No ha oído que la ambición lleva a la perdición?

El mafioso agradeció el consejo y ordenó a su subordinado que le comprara los billetes. Saliera lo que saliera de aquello, desde luego iba a ser digno de verse

* * *

—Muy honorable Music Palace, nos ha llegado correo de Equestria, más concretamente de Ponyville —anunció un unicornio rojo de melena blanca.

—Genial, puedes retirarte—ordenó él dando dos palmadas.

Cuando el pony se retiró, el capo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de Equestria como nación separada y abrió el correo. Al contrario que los demás, el unicornio fue esbozando una sonrisa que se hizo amplia cuando llegó al final del escrito. Mientras se levantaba, pensó:

—"Esta es la mía para ascender en la escala…" ¡Blue Star! —llamó el honorable empresario—: ¡Compra un billete para Ponyville, en primera clase del tren! ¡Sí, ese contra el que hicimos campaña por ser un ataque a las tradiciones manehatannitas!

* * *

—Señor Shotgun Hunter, le ha llegado correo de Rarity —informó un anciano pony de color blanco y melena dorada, que no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver todas las cabezas de animales que pendían de las paredes a modo de trofeos.

—Muchas gracias, Loyal Rock. Puedes retirarte.

El capo dio un par de palmadas y Loyal Rock se retiró con una reverencia. Shotgun Hunter dejó su escopeta en un rincón, abrió la carta y la leyó ceremoniosamente. Segundos después, levantó la vista del papel y comentó al aire:

—Esto debería llenar de vergüenza e insatisfacción a Rarity. No podía coger un momento peor, con lo revueltas que están las cosas en la Corte… ¡Loyal Rock, compra el billete más caro, que lo paga la Corte!

* * *

—Lizardfund, t'a llegao correo —anunció una yegua roja, cuyo símbolo era un nudo.

—¿Eh? ¿Otra vé? ¿Qué querrá eza chiquilla ahora? Encima de que pronto hay derbi…—se lamentó el peculiar capo.

El pony abrió su correspondencia con un abrecartas con forma de banderilla que tenía sobre su mesa, la desplegó sin ningún tipo de precaución —vaya, ya me la cargué, pensó— y cuando al fin la logró recomponer, la leyó cuidadosamente. Antes de llegar al final, su mujer inquirió:

—¡Lizardfund! ¿No t'abrás buscao una sagala equestriana, mira que te doy con er rodillo!

—¡Que eh Rarity, mujé! Madre mía, como ehtá. —Cuando al fin terminó, se llevó un casco a la cabeza y comentó en voz baja—: No, zi yo zabía que noh tenían que hazé un dezavío tarde o temprano… ¡Mujé, me tengo que ih a Poniville de urgencia! —Antes de que su esposa pudiera replicarle, pensó—: "y encima con lo der partió der Ponytail y er Money Purse… y tó ehto con loh derbih por vení…"

* * *

 **Siento mucho haberlo olvidado en las escenas eliminadas de La Trastienda, pero mil gracias a todos los lectores que la hicisteis posible y me animasteis a escribir su secuela, los que le dieron a fav, los suscriptores y aquellos que tomaron parte de su valioso tiempo en dejar una review.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que ya está en fase de revisión. Espero que salga antes de Reyes.**


	2. Visión

Y de repente, la luz.

Cuando el mensajero de Rarity pudo ver al fin la brillante luz mágica que emanaba del fondo del Valle del Río Rojo, no tuvo ninguna clase de duda. Tras varias horas de agotador, solitario, y siniestro viaje nocturno, tenía por fin su objetivo en la palma de su casco. A escasos minutos de su posición estaba Las Pegasus, la ciudad que nunca duerme.

—"Bueno… es hora de comprobar si todas esas historias que se cuentan sobre esta ciudad son ciertas" —pensó el mensajero, registrando inconscientemente sus bolsillos por si había perdido la carta que levaba.

Aunque aquel pony no había estado nunca en la ciudad de Las Pegasus, no era difícil oír en Ponyville rumores, historias y leyendas, a menudo contadas por viajeros a los que se tachaba de exagerados, sobre brillantes luces que hacían que siempre pareciera de día, locales abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día, camareras atractivas, policía permisiva hasta el extremo, promociones descabelladas que hacían casi imposible no engancharse al juego, una vida licenciosa de anonimato que la convertía en el paraíso…

Pero los casinos no eran más que una parte de la leyenda; el lado luminoso que atraía a los ludópatas y aventureros en general. Había otras muchas cuyos protagonistas eran matones que silenciaban a todo aquel que denunciara amaños en las máquinas, policías que encarcelaban a aquellos incapaces de pagar sus deudas de juego, bandas organizadas de ladrones que robaban a los transeúntes para inmediatamente después gastar todo el botín en las máquinas…

Y eso era sólo lo que se podía oír en los antros de mala muerte que rodeaban la ciudad, esperando atraer a los viajeros deseosos de hacer una alto en el camino. Las de aquellos que habían conseguido escapar la vida de vicio que representaba las Pegasus hablaban de una autoridad central ante la que el mismo alcalde y jefes de los casinos tenían que arrodillarse; una suerte de "gran hermano" que controlaba toda la ciudad, quien entraba, quien salía, los precios de los casinos, las prostitutas, la policía y la misma administración. Esta elusiva autoridad nunca se dejaba ver en público, sino que confiaba en dos yeguas, las "cuervo" que se encargaban de ejercer a la vez de espías y sicarias.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo creía que aquello no eran más que historias de ponys con el cerebro destrozado por las pocas horas de sueño y las muchas drogas ingeridas. A fin de cuentas, era imposible que los multimillonarios dueños de los casinos no se aliaran contra ese hipotético poder central y se hicieran con el poder. ¿No era así?

El mensajero tuvo un incómodo escalofrío. Su cometido era darle una carta a tan respetable unicornio.

Justo antes de entrar, el mensajero tuvo algunos segundos de duda. A fin de cuentas, estaba solo ante el peligro. Si moría, lo que parecía probable a tenor de lo que había oído en las afueras, nadie se iba a preocupar por él. Pero al final, la curiosidad por conocer los placeres prohibidos que le deparaban en la ciudad y, sobre todo, el miedo a las represalias que pudiera tomar Rarity, pudieron superar su miedo, y el pony penetró en la ciudad.

A medida que se adentraba en la ciudad, cada paso que el mensajero daba hacia el interior de Las Pegasus era un paso más hacia la cegadora luz de los cientos de candiles mágicos, la luz que salía de cada uno de los establecimientos abiertos a aquellas horas tan tempestuosas. Comparado con el frío del exterior, los cientos de casinos que bordeaban la enorme avenida central, alternados con lujosos hoteles temáticos, eran un reclamo inigualable. El ruido que provenía del interior, las risas, los piropos… daban la impresión de que dentro la diversión, y más importante aún, la seguridad, eran infinitas.

Por un momento, el pony quiso unirse a ellos, olvidar su misión, pero sabía que aquella atracción era tan fatal como la de las polillas a las llamas.

De todas maneras, su misión consistía precisamente en entrar en un casino.

El Casino Amanecer, también conocido como el Pionero, era el primer casino que se había instalado cuando al fin la Princesa Celestia había aceptado legalizar el juego en una ciudad artificial para concentrar en ella toda la delincuencia y excesos. Con él había empezado la construcción de más casinos y más hoteles en un curioso efecto dominó que había acabado con las pocas construcciones que había en la época anterior, con tan solo algunas viviendas donde vivía el personal de los diferentes establecimientos como supervivientes. La nueva área residencial de las Pegasus consistía en una serie de asentamientos chabolistas habitados por aquellos que, como Broke Home, lo habían perdido todo en los casinos. En ella, las muertes por sobredosis, ajustes de cuentas o una mísera ficha de casino eran tan comunes como una simple conversación.

Pero nadie lo sabía fuera de aquel lugar. Los pegasianos más sensatos culpaban a la Princesa. El mensajero sabía que era la mente maestra la que estaba detrás de aquella labor de ocultación.

Un ruido repentino interrumpió los pensamientos del mensajero: dos ponys, un pegaso y uno de tierra, habían salido a pezuñazos del local. Aterrado, el enviado de Rarity huyó antes de que llegara la policía y lo involucrara en el caso; lo único que pudo saber fue que habían apostado conjuntamente su última moneda y la habían perdido.

Cuando al fin apareció la policía, el pony se escondió en una de las avenidas laterales. Al principio nada le llamó la atención, pero tras observar mejor pudo comprobar que en realidad allí había una casa de apuestas deportivas. Guiado por la curiosidad que produce la novedad, el mensajero entró.

En contraste con el brillante interior del resto de los edificios, este era muy pequeño, y sólo tenía un cliente. El dueño, sentado tras un cristal a prueba de magia, tenía un aspecto cansado, sus ropas desgastadas.

—Quinientas mil monedas a la derrota de Las Pegasus —ordenó el apostante, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

—Sabía que vendrías aquí ahora que las cuotas están altas —respondió él, con una sonrisilla cínica y resignada en el rostro—. Desde que empezasteis a apostar vosotros aquí, el negocio está de capa caída. Es cada vez más duro mantenerse.

—Bueno, es que esta es la mejor manera de ganar dinero —repuso su interlocutor con otra sonrisa, esta vez siniestra—. A fin de cuentas, no controlamos cuándo ganamos, pero sí cuándo perdemos.

—¿Y como capitán del equipo, no tienes nada de orgullo? ¿No sientes vergüenza por la afición?

El mensajero ya había oído bastante. A medida que se iba acercando al centro de la ciudad, más oscuro se tornaba el ambiente, como si una borrasca de tinieblas tuviera su corazón en el Casino Amanecer. ¿Dónde estaban las risas, la emoción y el dinero fácil que había oído que había en la ciudad? ¿No era acaso aquella la ciudad que nunca dormía de puro gozo? Lo único que había observado hasta el momento era ludopatía, avaricia, desenfreno… y eso que aún no había entrado en ninguno de los casinos.

—Eeshta ciudad eshh el infierno —le dijo un pegaso, evidentemente borracho, para después pegar otro sorbo a su botella y gritar con inesperada fuerza—: ¿A qué eshhperash? ¡Huye mientras puedas!

Si el mensajero ya estaba crispado tras las dos escenas que acababa de presenciar, la advertencia del borracho le asustó tanto que corrió durante varios minutos sin ningún sentido, simplemente para sentirse al salvo. Cuando sus piernas al final llegaron al límite el pony se apoyó contra la pared de uno de los hoteles, al borde del colapso emocional. Las leyendas que había oído sobre aquella ciudad mencionaban montañas de oro, leyes laxas y yeguas fáciles. ¿Cómo un paraíso como aquel podía resultar ser un infierno de violencia y corrupción?

Cuando al fin se pudo poner en pie, las patas temblando de miedo, el pony levantó la vista para tratar de orientarse, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que sus cascos le habían llevado de nuevo a la avenida principal de la ciudad. Tanto a izquierda como a derecha, los casinos alumbraban el cielo con sus chillonas luces de neón, y la iluminación que provenía de los hoteles que jalonaban los casinos hacía parecer que el día aún reinaba en la ciudad.

El mensajero, a pesar del nerviosismo que aún sentía, pudo comprobar que tanto edificios como hoteles se hacían más luminosos, más lujosos y más grandes a medida que se adentraba en la ciudad con forma de pica. Su destino debía estar ya muy cerca.

Poco a poco, su nerviosismo cambió a admiración por el enorme fasto, el derroche de magia, la magnificencia de los edificios de los casinos. Sin duda, el deño de la ciudad debía ganar una fortuna, pero el mantenimiento debía ser también carísimo. El mensajero no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de su error. Por supuesto, no era el capo que allí habitaba el que pagaba. Era el dueño del casino quien corría con todos los gastos.

Asombrado como estaba, tardó algún tiempo en percibir el enorme edificio que se alzaba justo en frente de sí, que debía por lo menos medir cincuenta metros de largo. Estaba presidido por una enorme, pero deformada, imagen de la Princesa Celestia levantando un enorme sol que brillaba como un millón de velas. El edificio, de al menos tres plantas, estaba pintado entero de color azul suave con columnas cuyos capiteles se enroscaban en formas caprichosas sujetando los pisos superiores. Enormes ventanales abiertos, en uno de los cuales había un objeto parecido a un telescopio, ocupaban la última planta, así como un gran cartel en el que ponía "Casino Amanecer".

EL mensajero tragó saliva, inquieto. Definitivamente, aquel era su destino, el primer casino de la ciudad de Las Pegasus y hogar de aquel a quien debía entregar la carta. Todo su asombro se había desvanecido ya, y había vuelto a él aquella sensación de inquietud que había percibido. Sin duda, aquella mole debía estar muy bien guardada. Montones de ludópatas se encontrarían en el interior, y ¿quién sabía si alguno era violento? ¿Qué pasaría si los de seguridad se volvían contra él?

En fin, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Tras cerrar los ojos y contar hasta tres, el pony irrumpió en el interior del local, y un enorme fogonazo le obligó a abrir los ojos. Aquella visión lo estremeció.

Decenas, no, cientos de ponys se arremolinaban en torno a las centenas de mesas de juego que se encontraban en el local, iluminadas por intensísimas luces mágicas. Algunos de ellos gritaban de júbilo y estaban rodeados de atractivas yeguas que les acariciaban y de camareras vestidas con ropas provocativas que les servían; otros, solitarios, lamentaban que la suerte les había dado la espalda. Más allá, las máquinas tragaperras componían al unísono una melodía de crujidos metálicos cuando los ponys activaban las palancas con la esperanza vana de hacer una fortuna en una noche. Aquí y allá, por todas partes, la fortuna, la desgracia, la alegría, la tristeza, se fundían en una sola emoción: la esperanza por ganar una fortuna y abandonar para siempre aquel lugar.

Aquello, por supuesto, casi nunca pasaba.

—¿Tienes un momento? —Antes de que el el mensajero se diera cuenta, una yegua con sonrisa pícara le había abordado. Tras comprobar que su monedero estaba en lugar seguro, siguió escuchando—: Esta noche no tengo quien me invite a una copa… Quizás, si ganas algo y me invitas, te lo pueda compensar de alguna forma…

—Perdona, tengo que entregar algo. —Consciente de que si empezaba a apostar no salía de allí, el pony dio un brusco empujón a la yegua y siguió hacia delante, rogando porque nadie más notara su presencia entre las máquinas.

Distraído como estaba con aquellas reflexiones, el mensajero se estampó contra una tragaperras. Inconscientemente se disculpó con ella y siguió su camino. La máquina masculló algo y lo levantó con fuera. El pony comenzó a sudar. Aquello no era una tragaperras.

—¿Se puede saber dónde vas? —inquirió un rudo pony de tierra, de traje negro que impedía ver tanto su pelaje como su marca de belleza (aunque al mensajero no le era difícil adivinar que era algo relacionado con la seguridad, o mejor dijo, con la violencia) y con cara de pocos amigos, que iba acompañado por un pegaso de aspecto malicioso.

El enviado de Rarity tragó saliva, intimidado. Tras una rápida inspección al atuendo y color de su interlocutor, se hizo evidente para él que aquel era el pony que había estado buscando. Pero por mucho que aquel fuera el contacto del que Rarity le había hablado, no podía evitar sentirse diminuto antes los enormes músculos de aquel guardia de seguridad. Intentó explicarse, pero no le salió ninguna palabra. Más molesto aún si cabe, aquella mole le exhortó:

—Si no querer nada, te largar y no molestar. ¿Entiender, renacuajo?

—"Y encima de que no sabrá sumar dos más dos, es extranjero y no me entenderá. ¿Se puede saber dónde me he metido?" —se lamentó el unicornio.

Por un momento el mensajero sopesó hablarle de Rarity, pero seguramente fuera infructuoso. Decirle que tenía que ver a sus jefes tampoco iba a servir de nada… Ya estaba todo perdido. Pero justo cuando el guardia de seguridad iba a expulsarle ya del local, al emisario se le ocurrió una brillante idea: aunque él fuera nuevo, el formato de carta de Rarity no. Temeroso, el mensajero alargó la carta.

—¿Eh? ¿Letra? ¿De Rarity?—se dijo a sí mismo el bestiajo, y el mensajero suspiró aliviado. Ya había pasado lo peor.

—No te preocupes—dijo su compañero, que había permanecido silente hasta aquel entonces—. Nosotros nos ocupamos del resto. Como recompensa por haber cumplido la misión, nuestro jefe ha dado la orden de que puedas disfrutar un bono gratuito de cien monedas en todos los casinos de Las Pegasus. Eso sí, no encontrarás ninguno mejor que éste. Tiene muchos jugadores y apuestas ilustres. —Y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

El pony murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento, y sopesó durante unos segundos irse del lugar. Pero si no aprovechaba aquella oferta, probablemente tendría problemas con las autoridades locales. Y a fin de cuentas, las cien monedas eran gratis. Cuando las perdiera, no iba a haber problema en retirarse, ¿no?

—"Venga, pero porque es gratis"—pensó el pony, y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes.

Mientras, el guardia de seguridad ya había penetrado en los despachos reservados. Un corto pasillo conducía a unas escaleras que subían hacia la planta superior, pero el guardia nunca había llegado a subir. Su misión era otra, y estaba en frente de sí.

Una unicornio negra como la noche, de melena también oscura recogida en dos largos y extraños tirabuzones, uno a cada lado, guardaba la escalera. La yegua estaba dotada de un atractivo salvaje, lo que explicaba que el guardia siempre tratara de ver su marca de belleza, aunque jamás lo consiguiera. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más resaltaba del conjunto era la extraña arma que adornaba su casco superior izquierdo, una suerte de daga acabada en un puntiagudo filo que le daba todo el aspecto de una garra. El guardia ni siquiera la miró a los ojos mientras le daba la carta, atemorizado. Para calmarse, pensó que ella le intimidaba como él había intimidado a aquel pony tan escuálido. En fin, ley de vida.

— ¿Tenemos correo? ¿De Rarity? —inquirió la yegua, tomando la carta con sumo cuidado.

—Así es. Deber llegar jefe—explicó él como pudo.

—De acuerdo—dijo ella sin dilación—. Yo me encargaré de ra carta de Rarity. Tú regresa a tu trabajo.

Alegre de poder volver a un lugar donde se sentía poderoso, el guardia fue rápidamente a vigilar la puerta del reservado. Una vez volvió al interior del casino, la unicornio subió la escalera y llamó a la puerta de madera de roble. Con el crepitar propio de la magia, esta se abrió, y la negra pony pasó al interior.

En contraste con la parafernalia del resto del casino, el lugar donde Lucky Chip decidía el destino de las Pegasus era más bien austero y funcional. Apenas contaba con un par de raras plantas para poder renovar el aire de la sala situadas en la entrada, un mapa de Las Pegasus en el que estaban marcados los principales casinos en la pared del fondo, algunas estanterías llenas de papeles que parecían ser documentos de contabilidad y un telescopio, para cuyo uso había habilitada una escotilla en el techo.

Al fondo, una mesa sencilla, del mismo material que la puerta, llena de cacharros inservibles a los lados relacionados con los casinos y los juegos de azar. Y sentado en una silla que poco tenía que ver con el ostentoso trono de Rarity, el dueño de la ciudad de las Pegasus. Lucky Chip.

Al ver que sobre la mesa había un tapete morado con extraños símbolos, que el unicornio azul de crin verde tenía una vela a cada lado y estaba echando cartas sobre la mesa y mirándolas fijamente durante largo rato, la unicornio suspiró, masculló un "no otra vez", y se acercó a él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar ninguna palabra, el jefe del casino espetó:

—Helping Minion ha muerto.

Al principio la unicornio se limitó a contemplar con curiosidad a su jefe, y luego conectó la carta que ella tenía con las de la mesa, y no pudo evitar sonreír fugazmente. ¿A que su jefe iba a tener razón después de todo con aquellas cosas que hacía?

—Sé que la carta que llevas es para mí. Y que habla de la muerte de ese…segundón —reiteró Lucky Chip despectivamente—. Contempla —hizo un gesto con el casco y señaló las dos cartas apiladas a la izquierda—: este el Loco, figura de irresponsabilidad, unida a la Muerte. Ergo, el irresponsable Helping Minion está muerto. —La unicornio siguió mirando impasible mientras el unicornio pasaba al siguiente montón de dos cartas. Aquí tenemos a la Emperatriz, el poder absoluto, o sea Rarity, en conjunción con la Torre, símbolo de la destrucción. Y al fin, en el futuro —el unicornio pasó al último par de cartas— el Mago, aquel que controla la situación, se ve asistido por la Rueda de la Fortuna y asciende.

Su interlocutora se limitaba a contemplar los llamativos dibujos grabados en las cartas, mientras Lucky Chip apagaba las dos velas que le iluminaban. Con un rápido ademán, recogió sus instrumentos de predicción y declaró:

—Las cartas han hablado, Taeko. Es mi momento, después de tantos años de espera. Por fin me corresponde ascender al trono de Rarity.

Tal vez fuera el aire esotérico de la sala, o la propia desconfianza de la mafiosa a lo que le decía su jefe, pero cuando Lucky Chip terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, Taeko agachó la cabeza y proclamó solemnemente:

—Sarve, Ruky Chipu, Rey de Equrestria por ra vorutad de ras cartas.

—No es la voluntad de las cartas—aclaró el unicornio, algo molesto—; al igual que hay una ley matemática que determina qué número es el siguiente que saldrá en la ruleta, debe haber una ley que fije los acontecimientos del futuro. Y ésta ley sólo pueden descifrarla aquellos que la conocen, bien sea por el tarot o las cartas astrales. —Y echó un ojo a su telescopio.

Taeko, recelosa de todas aquellas cosas, permaneció muda ante las declaraciones de su jefe.

—Los astros están en posición, Taeko. Sus signos coinciden con el creciente de la eclíptica. No hay ningún fallo posible. De aquí al final del año, el imperio de Rarity no será. Pero, por supuesto, no todo depende de los astros. El tarot sólo especifica que caerá, no quién lo derrumbará. Por ello, de nosotros depende —sacó con un rápido movimiento una baraja de póquer —que nuestra jugada sea una escalera imperial —y dispuso un diez, una J, una Q, una K y un as de picas. Con otro movimiento rápido, los retiró de la mesa y aparecieron cinco cartas al azar— o se quede en agua de borrajas.

La unicornio realizó un movimiento de negación casi imperceptible con la cabeza. Lucky Chip debía haber perdido el juicio definitivamente, con tantos cálculos y probabilidades. Sin darse cuenta del gesto de su subalterna, el unicornio se levantó de su mesa y dejó la baraja en el centro de la balda superior de la estantería derecha _._ Acto seguido, colocó las dos velas en el mismo lugar que las cartas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Tras ordenar su mesa de la misma forma, el capo tomó la carta de Taeko, y sin ni siquiera abrirla, la encendió con un conjuro. Mientras contemplaba como ardía, el unicornio explicó:

—Sería muy estúpido, Taeko, declararnos en rebelión sin tan siquiera conocer las fuerzas enemigas, su disposición y la situación en Canterlot. Porque por si no lo sabes, Taeko, han detenido a Restraining Chain. Y eso tiene que ver con nosotros. —La unicornio abrió los ojos. ¿Se lo habrían dicho también las cartas?—. El plan es el siguiente: tú y yo iremos a Ponyville. Mientras yo compruebo cuál es la situación de Rarity sin Helping Minion, tú ejercerás de espía. Te infiltrarás en los barrios bajos y comprobarás el número de efectivos, tipo de negocios… A fin de cuentas, una vez haya comprobado que las cartas no mentían, toda esa información será muy valiosa. Mientras, tu hermana Yasuhiro irá a Canterlot para tratar de cubrir el juicio a Restraining Chain. ¿Lo has entendido?

La yegua asintió conforme. Por lo menos su jefe no iba a atacar ciegamente, como aquella vez que le dio por disponer la ciudad en forma de pica porque así atraía a la suerte, o aquella otra misión suicida en Manehattan durante los tiempos de Moonchaser porque así lo habían querido los astros. Tal vez, en realidad, el jefe sabía desde un principio lo que se hacía.

Pero el hecho de servir de espía… Al contrario que su hermana Yasuhiro, Taeko siempre había tenido claro que prefería con mucho la emoción de asesinar a alguien que la que provenía de evitar ser descubierto en una misión de ocultación. Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer.

Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, su jefe ya no estaba allí, sino que había abierto el enorme ventanal en el que solía poner su telescopio y se había asomado al polucionado cielo de Las Pegasus. Su instinto de sicaria hizo que la unicornio se pegara rápidamente a él y escrutara todos los balcones en búsqueda de francotiradores.

—Mi reino se ha quedado pequeño, Taeko —murmuró el aún capo, mientras contemplaba la ciudad insomne—. No te confundas, no es tentación de poder. Es sólo que, una vez Rarity se ha visto obligada a matar a Helping Minion, sus horas están contadas. Necesitamos sobrevivir.

Mucho más escéptica, Taeko siguió observando los edificios y la enorme avenida. Si Lucky Chip hubiera querido, se hubiera rebelado mucho antes, cierto, pero tal vez en esta ocasión la oportunidad era demasiado clara como para desaprovecharla. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió a la unicornio, y su cuerno se encendió involuntariamente. Taeko sonrió. Su instinto asesino había despertado de nuevo.

Sobre ambos, el cielo rojizo de Las Pegasus parecía presagiar el enorme baño de sangre que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero los exámenes no me dejaron terminarlo hasta ahora. Procuraré tardar menos la próxima vez.**

 **En la vida real, no creo en absoluto en el tarot y la astrología, aunque Lucky Chip sí lo haga. Pero si le hace feliz, dejémosle con sus fantasías.**


End file.
